Kids Next Door: Ruptura
by Captain Elegost
Summary: La historia de KND continua después de la partida del agente Uno. Una nueva generación de héroes y villanos hace acto de aparición.
1. Prólogo

Muchas cosas han comienzado a cambiar, desde que numero uno dejo este planeta

Base lunar, día x del mes xx.

-¡Numero 700, espero esos documentos acomodados en mi escritorio! –Expreso con voz autoritaria Rachel McFarland, número 362 y líder de KND, al agente archivista numero 700 por el intercomunicador de su oficina.

-Está bien, solo necesito localizar algunas carpetas. Puede que tarde un poco, jefa. –Contesto 700 desde la habitación de archivos.

-Vaya, veo que estas algo ocupada. Perdona, entre sin avisar. –Comento Patton, número 60.

-No hay problema. –Dijo 362 y se paró de su escritorio. –Ya estamos en esa época del año donde comenzamos con el reclutamiento de nuestros próximos agentes. El papeleo ya es agobiante, y eso que esto solo es por la convocatoria de inscripción. – Comento 362 con cara de hastió.

-Jefa, necesita relajarse un poco. Acompáñeme a la cafetería por un sándwich de salchichón.

-Tienes razón, necesito aire fresco y caminar.

"Recuerden, la organización es más importante que los individuos que la conforman. ¡KND siempre es primero"! Se escuchaba en los altavoces del corredor.

Me enchinchan estos anuncios matutinos. Soy la líder suprema y aun así me niegan la autoridad para quitarlos, como si mí puesto solo fuera una farsa.

-¿No eres la líder suprema? ¿Quién te lo prohíbe?

-El consejo supremo. ¿Quién más? –Comento Rachel. -Ese grupo de idiotas.

El consejo supremo se había constituido como un aparato legislativo que funcionaba como contrapeso al líder supremo. O eso se suponía.

La realidad, numero 274 había acomodado representantes leales a su autoridad. Todo aparentaba ser una democracia, pero ocultaba un régimen autoritario por parte del anterior líder supremo, quien movía los hilos de la organización.

La caída en desgracia de Chad y el ascenso de Rachel había sido un golpe muy fuerte para el consejo, puesto que ella traía una visión más liberal de lo que debería ser la organización, que chocaba con la visión conservadora del consejo.

-Tranquila jefa, Ahora usted está al mando. –Expreso Patton. –He escuchado comentarios positivos hacia usted de parte de muchos agentes. Hay cientos que la admiran como figura de autoridad.

Rachel esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, aun podemos hacerlo bien con la siguiente generación.

-Las próximas generaciones son nuestro futuro. -Comento Rachel, mientras observaba la tierra desde una ventana de la base lunar.

Mientras tanto.

Una pequeña niña caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su casa. Su nombre era Isabel y acababa de salir de la escuela.

"Disculpen las molestias, hombres trabajando."

Se alcanzaba a leer en una cartulina pegada a un cono de tráfico.

El municipio había iniciado con la renovación del alcantarillado público y por ello, bloquearon aquella acera para comenzar con la excavación.

-oh no, no pueden hacerlo. Yo siempre tomo ese camino para regresar a casa. –Dijo Isabel en voz baja. –Me hace sentir segura.

Isabel conocía otra ruta, pero resultaba problemática para ella. Pero no tenía otra opción, era la única ruta de regreso a casa.

-Veamos, veamos. Si deseo regresar a casa ¿tengo que cruzar la avenida o tomar el puente peatonal? –Isabel señalo con un dedo de su mano la avenida aglomerada de automóviles. -Podría cruzar por la avenida y tropezar, mi cabeza golpearía con el asfalto, la llanta de un automóvil pasaría por mi cabeza y la aplastaría. –La niña se quedó por un instante pensativa. - Mis glóbulos oculares saldrían disparados y mi masa cerebral se esparciría por todas partes… Y nadie se preocuparía por la pobre Chabelita, ¡Porque no tengo amigos! –Exclamo bastante exaltada

Ella giro su mano y apunto ahora al puente peatonal.

-O, puedo subir las escaleras con pisadas lentas y seguras, esperando que el puente no se derrumbe por uso de material defectuoso, corrupción durante la construcción, un sismo repentino de fuerza descomunal o el surgimiento de un kaiju…si, eso suena más seguro.

Después de cruzar el puente, cosa nada sencilla por su acrofobia. La niña caminaba por caminos olvidados por el tiempo y peligrosos por el peligro. La hierba había crecido, luego de tanto tiempo, y eso hacía difícil localizar los monstruos desconocidos que acechaban desde las sombras: Perros y gatos.

Y fue justo una de esas terribles criaturas, un pastor belga quien fijo su mirada en ella.

La inocente chica no sabía en lo que se metía. Un simple ladrido la puso en alerta.

-¡No tengas miedo, Chabelita! ¡Que no huela tu miedo!

El can se fue acercando amenazante, mostrando los dientes de forma agresiva. La chica intento correr, pero sus piernas se encontraban paralizadas por el miedo.

-¡Vamos, reaccionen! –Isabel consiguió romper la parálisis con su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su casa.

Después de un largo trecho, la niña alcanzo la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla. Justo cuando había insertado la llave y estaba por girarla, sintió un agudo dolor en la pantorrilla derecha. El pastor belga había alcanzado a morderla.

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar, mientras se aseguraba que el perro no ingresara.

-¡Qué miedo! ¡Estaba paralizada del miedo! –Chabelita se acomodó en el sillón de la sala. –Es que… ¡no puede ser! ¡Ese maldito perro me mordió!

La niña comenzó a llorar, primero quedito y poco a poco con más intensidad.

-¡Porque Chabelita, porque eres así! ¡Porque te comportas como la niña más cobarde en el planeta!

La niña se levantó del sillón.

-No Chabelita, ¡Que papa no sepa que has vuelto a llorar! ¡Se fuerte, por el! –Chabelita se secó las lágrimas.

La niña se quitó el uniforme y lo acomodo en el cesto de la ropa sucia.: una corbata de color verde, una blusa blanca, una falda color verde y unas calcetas blancas, color blanco que siempre llevaba con sus zapatos Mary Jane negros.

Puso su CD favorito con música de los sesentas, se sirvió una porción grande de helado napolitano en una copa de cristal y volvió a recostarse en el sillón, vestida solo con un top blanco y unos bloomers azules.

-¡Vamos rey lagarto, haz tu magia chaman! ¡Reconfórtame luego de un mal día! –La niña tomo el control y encendió el reproductor de música, e inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Jim Morrison de "The Doors" interpretando "Hello, I Love You".

Mientras tanto…en la base lunar.

-Oye, este sandwich de salchichon esta muy bueno.

-¿Verdad que si? -Contesto #60.

De pronto, el celular de Rachel comenzo a sonar.

[Nota del autor: ¡Que buena cobertura! ¡Me cae que ni los de telcel!]

-Alo, alo. ¿Numero 86? Pero, ¿Que paso? -Rachel levanto de la mesa muy alterada.

Fanny estaba llorando desconsolada en el telefono. Ella no era de las chicas que lloran con tanta facilidad.

Algo habia ocurrido con su padre...

El padre de Isabel regresaba a casa, luego de un arduo dia de trabajo en el hospital. Por el sonido del reproductor que escuchó desde antes de entrar al umbral de la puerta, ya intuia que su hija estaba en su acostumbrada etapa de depresion.

-Chabelita, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy recostada en el sillon en ropa interior, escucho musica rock de los años 60's y consulo una copa con helado. ¿Que te hace pensar que me encuentro bien?-Contesto Isabel.

-mi'ja ¿Que paso? ¿Acaso obtuviste una baja calificacion en la escuela?

-No, no es eso. Mis calificaciones son muy buenas. pero hoy...Papa, ¿piensas en mi como una niña cobarde? ¡Y no salgas con el cuento que solo soy precavida!

-Eso es normal, todos sentimos miedo a veces.

-Tu nunca tienes miedo. Tu eres un reconocido neurocirujano y todos te aprecian porque nunca te dejas vencer por tus miedos.

-Yo tambien tengo miedo a veces, Pero no dejó que el miedo me supere. Eso es, porque hace mucho que aprendi a enfrentarlos.

-¿Enfrentaste tus miedos?

-Chabelita, Yo no te puedo decir que hacer, Tu debes encontrar el camino para vencer tus miedos.

-Jefa, nos tomo algo de tiempo, pero ya tenemos lista la convocatoria de este año. -Comento 700.

-¿Bueno, que esperan? ¡Subanlo a la red! -Ordeno 362. -Disculpen, el stress acumulado de los ultimos dias y la situacion de 86 me tienen de mal humor.

700 obedecio y subio la convocatoria a la red.

Habia pasado cierto tiempo de que subieron la convocatoria y ya era de noche.

Isabel se encontraba sentada frente a la computadora de su habitación, con su pijama puesta (basicamente, una playera negra con la palabra "ANTHRAX" estampada en ella, sus bloomers azules y sus pantuflas de rainbow monkeys).

Click* *Click* *Clic*

-Muy bien, papa me dijo que encontrara el camino para vencer mis miedos... y no hay mejor forma de buscar algo que con Gugol. Ok, debo escribir las palabras claves. -Isabel escribio algunas palabras en el buscador. -Veamos...niños...valor...the doors, porque me gusta el grupo.

Isabel leyo las respuestas que le mostraba el buscador y uno le llamo la atención.

-Estamos buscando niños valientes para unirse a Kids Next Door... ¿Kids Next Door? ¡Debe ser un club de fans de "The doors"! -Penso la niña.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Codename Kids Next Door no me pertenece, son propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon Network, este fanfic se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"Ahora son la nueva generación de agentes." "Den lo mejor de ustedes."

Esas fueron las palabras que #362 la jefa suprema de la organización KND pronuncio. Sus palabras aun daban vuelta en la cabeza de Chabelita, aun cuando ya habían pasado semanas de aquel discurso en el campamento para nuevos agentes.

Le tomó bastante tiempo descubrir que se había unido a una organización de niños que combatían la tiranía de los adultos...Como de una semana para acá.

Muchas veces solía ignorar cosas demasiado obvias…con bastante regularidad.

-¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ahora que casi soy una agente, tengo mis sentidos entrenados! ¡Soy una súper agente! ¡Puedo desvelar cualquier amenaza en mi contra! -Expreso la chica toda emocionada, cuando notó un terrible detalle. -¡Oh, no! ¡Acaso...Traigo las agujetas desatadas! -La niña hizo una cara de pánico.

En lo que se agachaba en corregir tan terrible error, una flecha paso por encima de ella y se terminó incrustando en un poste de luz cercano.

-¿Catnip Sue? ¡Sé que eres tú! -Comento Isabel con un rostro serio, luego de ponerse de pie y mirar en dirección contraria a la flecha.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y si lo fuera, mi nombre es Katniss Sue! -Comento un arbusto en la banqueta contraria. Más bien, la chica camuflada de arbusto en la banqueta.

-Cátsup, el camuflaje de selva no funciona en la calle y mucho menos es una colonia clase media baja, casi pobre. Además, espero que tengas mejores motivos para atacarme que tus ridículos celos tóxicos.

-¡Yo tengo una relación saludable con Kirito Gary Stu! - Comentó Katniss, mientras fantaseaba con el rostro perfecto de Kirito -¡Tú, mi odiada rival, no conoces lo que es el amor! ¡Y mi nombre es Katniss!

-Soy demasiado joven para pensar en tener una relación romántica y mucho menos, una relación toxica como tú me has presumido, novia florero...Eso del romance es para jóvenes todas mecas que escriben Fanfics de KND.

-Sé que en el fondo de esa aparente actitud burlona, se esconde una chica frágil y asustadiza, que teme ser lastimada.

-Pues, sí. Es justo de lo que trata el capítulo anterior de este fic. -Comento Chabelita con cara inexpresiva. -¡Pero haré como que me ofendo para qué la trama avance!

La latina saco la flecha del poste y la partió en dos frente a Katniss, luego dio dos pequeños pasos.

-Tú no me conoces ¡Piensas que lo hiciste en nuestro campamento, pero te equivocas! –Comento Isabel, mientras su mirada se mostraba amenazante.

-¿Acaso deseas comenzar una pelea? –Pregunto Katniss en tono amenazante. - Porqué si es así, me harias muy feliz.

-Adivino que llegaste confiada y solo llevas una flecha, te recuerdo que en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo tengo la ventaja. -Dijo Chabelita.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que nos enfrentemos. Y no perderé ante ti o ante mi hermana. –Comento Katniss, haciendo referencia a su hermana mayor, Rayita Sue.

Katniss se lanzó con todo en plan de victoria total, preparando un ataque rápido, frontal y contundente. Pero Chabelita recordó algo importante que tenía que hacer esa mañana.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Dije que hoy me cortaría el cabello! –Recordó la chica e instintivamente dio un paso a la izquierda, lo que en un descuido de su oponente, provoco que se estrellara contra un poste de luz en la cuadra. –Pobre Casimira, se ve que si la dejo sin vigilancia, se podría lastimar ella sola. Bueno, la dejare atada aquí y luego regresare para soltarla.

Chabelita ato a su rival al poste de luz y se fue a cortar el cabello.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de la secundaria Gallager.

Chad no esperaba que algo tan terrible como eso sucediera aquel día.

-No puede ser. -Chad hizo una cara dramática. -¡Pensé que había guardado todos los ingredientes para preparar un delicioso sándwich, pero parece que olvide las rebanadas de jamón! ¡Un sándwich no está completo sin algún elemento de carnes frías! –Comento alarmado el adolecente, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. -Jamón, salchicha, mortadela...¡como pude cometer un error tan elemental!

-Chad, ¿sucede algo? –Pregunto una voz que Chad reconoció como la de su compañera, Rayita Sue, la hermana mayor de Katniss Sue.

Sí, era inconfundible: ella siempre se peinaba su cabello rubio en dos largas coletas, que lucían unos destellos rojos y azules cuando el viento las sacudía y/o se filtraban los rayos de sol por ellos. Tenía ojos heterocromaticos (un ojo azul y uno verde), que ocultaba con unas gafas oscuras, piel morena, labios voluminosos, dos metros de altura y sus brazos y piernas tan gruesas y musculosas como las de luchador profesional. Su vestimenta, una falda rosa, calcetas largas con zapatos negros y una blusa blanca. Aunque lo que la hacía inconfundible, era su voz grave y ronca.

Algunas chicas celosas esparcieron el rumor que era un hombre.

-¡Un desastre! ¡No tengo jamón para mi sándwich! –Exclamo alarmado el adolescente rubio.

-No hay problema, yo tengo una salchicha en mi tupper. – Lo tranquilizo Rayita.

-Pero… ¿una salchicha? ¿Piensas que será suficiente? –Pregunto Chad.

-Es una salchicha para asar. Significa que mi salchicha es grande, gruesa y colorada.

-Bueno, saca tu salchicha, métela en mis bollos y déjame probarla después.

-Si le untaré de mi mayonesa.

Cree, que pasaba disimuladamente detrás de Chad y Rayita, comenzó a fingir que tosía.

- _Cof, Cof, ¡Par de jotos! Cof. –_ Exclamo Cree, fingiendo una tos. Todo el dialogo que había escuchado se escuchaba muy pervertido.

-¿Comentaste algo, Cree? –pregunto Chad.

-¿Yo? Comentaba que mejor se prepararan con sus salchichas, un par de hot dogs.

-¡Ahora que están haciendo, raritos! -Exclamo un adolescente desconocido.

-Ah, Quincy, solo eres tú.-Exclamo tranquilamente Chad. Deliberadamente restándole importancia.

-¡Señor Quincy para ti! ¡Escoria adolescente! – Respondió un adolescente vestido igual a los de la otra cuadra.

Quincy había sido creado por los mismos medios artificiales que las PPG, aunque sin la sustancia X, era y se consideraba un adolescente perfecto. Con el liderazgo de uno, la inteligencia de dos, el carisma de tres, las habilidades de combate de cuatro y las habilidades de planeación de cinco. Toda una molestia en empaque adolescente, aunque almorrana en el trasero sería una descripción más concisa.

-¿A qué se debe tu molesta visita ahora? ¿Algún plan idiota que necesita la supervisión de un adulto? -Dijo Chad.

\- Pues si me dices donde hay un adulto. Yo solo veo un bebé llorón. -Respondió Quincy, señalando a Chad.

-Muy bien, no quiero interrumpir su pelea de machos, pero el niño probeta comentó algo de un plan malvado

-El plan más malvado. -río maquiavélicamente. -Cada año, la sociedad protectora de las tortugas marinas organiza una kermesse para recaudar fondos para la organización…Planeo hacer una visita a la kermesse del parque y causar un gran alboroto.

-¡Uy, qué malo! ¡De seguro tiraras popotes en media kermesse! -Exclamo Rayita con un tono de burla.

-¿Sabe padre de esto? –pregunto Cree. -Porque no le agradan los planes malvados, sin su consentimiento.

-Él no es mi jefe. Todo estará bien, mientras nadie vaya de marica con el chisme a los adultos. –Quincy había heredado esa rebeldía a la autoridad de la genética de Uno. –A menos que sean unos viejos aburridos, les recomiendo me acompañen a causar alboroto.

Mientras tanto, Chabelita caminaba por el parque con peinado y ropa nueva en dirección a la kermesse. Se había cortado el cabello al estilo bob cut y se había teñido el fleco de rubio. También había comprado ropa, una playera naranja con verde, unos pantalones deslavados azules y tenis color blanco con negro.

Deseaba pasar por el parque, sabiendo que habría una Kermesse con antojitos mexicanos y agua de temporada. Ella deseaba comerse una quesadilla de huitlacoche con queso y una horchata.

-Vaya, no esperaba algo como esto. –Comento Isabel al notar todo los problemas que causaban los adolescentes en la kermesse. – ¡Esto es malo para las tortugas!

El sector V y varios ninja adolescentes se encontraban peleando en medio de la kermesse, causando un gran alboroto.

-¡Maldición! Nosotros tres no somos suficientes para combatir a tantos adolescentes. –Expresó Abby. -Si solo Kuki estuviera con nosotros, tendríamos algo de ventaja. ¡Es mi culpa que numero tres no esté con nosotros!

-Tus habilidades no se comparan a las mías, cuatro. –Dijo Quincy, quien dirigía el ataque. –Soy más grande y por tanto, puedo golpear con mayor fuerza.

-Cállate, niño probeta.-Dijo Cuatro.

Quincy dio un contundente golpe en el estómago que hizo que el niño rubio cayera al piso.

-¿Decías algo mocoso? Ni intentes levantarte, ahí es donde pertenece la basura como tú.

-¡Oye, tú! –Grito Chabelita.

Quincy volteo la vista y recibió el impacto de lo que parecía una masa marrón en un plato desechable, por el aroma no era alguna clase de pastel.

-Niña imbécil, ¿acaso se te hace gracioso jugar con mierda de perro?

-No estaba jugando, lo recogí del piso con una servilleta, lo puse en un plato desechable y lo lancé con toda la intención de llamar tu atención.

Ni siquiera voy a prestarte atención. –Quincy saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa y se limpió los restos de mierda de la cara. –Chad, Cree y Rayita Sue, despáchense a esta mocosa molesta.

Chad, Cree y Rayita llevaban rato sentados en una mesa, sin participar en la pelea que se venía llevando a cabo. Solo esperaban sus tacos que ordenaron.

-¡Oh, lo sentimos muchísimo! ¡Pero justo ahora acaban de servirnos nuestras órdenes de taquitos al pastor! –Exclamo Chad. -¡Incluso traen piña y verdura!

-Grupo de idiotas. –Exclamo Quincy. –Muy bien, quien sea, que alguien se haga cargo de esa molestia.

Un grupo de nueve adolescentes se separó del grupo que atacaban al sector V y comenzó a perseguir a Chabelita.

-¡Vengan por mí! –La niña comenzó a correr, cuidándose de no terminar herida por sus armas. Pero la niña se había preparado para una contingencia como esa y luego de un corto trecho, se desvió ligeramente del lado de un árbol, algo aparentemente insignificante.

Los adolescentes cruzaron al lado del mismo árbol, pero hicieron contacto con lo que parecía ser hilo dental. El movimiento de los ninja adolescentes a través de los hilos, hizo que activaran una serie de explosivos ocultos en la copa del árbol, que comenzaron a caerles encima, para terror de los adolescentes. Una serie de explosiones empezaron a escucharse y observarse por todo el mundo en el parque.

Incluso, las acciones de la niña eran observadas por Chad, Cree y Rayita de un lado y por dos, cuatro y cinco, por la otra.

En la mesa.

-Chica lista, preparo la trampa con anticipación para despacharse con facilidad a sus oponentes. Esto no le sentara bien a Quincy. –Comento Chad.

-Interesante…esta no es una simple civil. Ella recibió entrenamiento en manejo de explosivos de la KND. –Exclamo Cree. - Como no la había visto antes, supondré que es un nuevo recluta.

En el combate.

-Idiotas, todo debo hacerlo por mi cuenta. –Gritó Molesto el orquestador del ataque, cuando noto que una chiquilla había acabado con varios ninjas. -No hay problema, tengo las habilidades de los cinco agentes del sector V, puedo con cualquier molestia.

Quincy corrió en dirección a la niña y la golpeo en la cara con el puño cerrado. Un hilo de sangre surgió de la nariz rota de la niña.

Chabelita se limpió la sangre de la nariz con su mano.

\- Eso fue un ataque traicionero. –Comento amenazante la chica.

-Niña ¿De qué hablas? Quincy lanzo varios golpes, pero Chabela consiguió esquivarlos con facilidad.

-Tu estilo está mal equilibrado. –Dijo Isabel. –Atacas con los puños, pero una pelea se trata de coordinar manos y piernas, así como evitar los ataques de tu oponente. Tu estilo es deficiente y falto de gracia.

Chabelita consigue impactar dos puñetazos al estómago y una patada al pecho de su adversario.

-¡Tus ataques no me causan dolor!-Comento burlonamente el adolescente.

-Veamos a cuantos golpes sigues diciendo lo mismo. –Contesto desafiante la niña y volvió a golpearlo, con la misma efectividad y rapidez de la vez anterior.

En la mesa.

-La niña le está complicando las cosas a Quincy, quien lo diría. –Comento Cree. –Ya veo, artes marciales a corta distancia y ataques con explosivos a larga. Tiene mucho sentido, no puede exponerse a salir lastimada en una explosión.

-Puede que la niña tenga una pequeña ventaja. –Dijo Chad. –Aunque Quincy conoce cientos de movimientos de pelea por el ADN de cuatro y cinco, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado al desgaste que representa un combate físico real.

-Dime, niña tonta. ¿Acaso no sientes miedo? Porque soy la peor cosa que podría haberle sucedido a un niño, un adolescente perfecto.

-Idiota. –Contesto molesta la niña. -Nadie es perfecto y mucho menos un adolescente engreído.

Chabelita estaba asustada. ¿Cuándo no lo estaba? Pero no podía simplemente dar la vuelta. Algo dentro de ella le impedía salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

Probablemente era el recuerdo de su padre enseñándole auto defensa. Desde que recordaba, ella no podía dejar de sentir miedo y eso la llenaba de ansiedad. Por eso, su padre le había enseñado pacientemente algunos movimientos de kung fu australiano, esperando que le ayudara a fortalecer su propia confianza.

-¡Eres solo un adolescente rico y engreído, que piensa que puede pisotear a todo el mundo! -Chabelita golpeo con fuerza el mentón del adolescente con su puño derecho, provocando que este cayera inconsciente.

Desde la mesa.

- _HKF, Hidden Kangaroo Fist._ La niña no se anda por las ramas. –Dijo Chad. -¿quién se lo habrá enseñado?

Cree había observado atentamente toda la pelea.

-¡Que idiota fue Quincy! ¡Hablar con tanta arrogancia y después caer ante una niña! -Cree se levantó de la mesa y camino en dirección del sitio de la pelea. Chad y Rayita la siguieron poco después.

-¡Oye, niña! –Cree saco una carta de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a Isabel.

-Pero, ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la niña a la adolescente.

-Es una carta de recomendación, de una antigua líder de sector. Si preguntan, diles que número 11 te lo entrego. –Comento Cree mientras se alejaba del lugar de la pelea. –Por cierto, diste un buen espectáculo hace un momento.

De pronto, los adolescentes y la niña vieron a otros niños acercarse.

-Espera, ¿Quién te crees para estar entregando recomendaciones a todo el mundo? –Comento toscamente el agente cuatro.

Los tres agentes del sector V fueron al lugar de la pelea luego de vencer al último ninja en pie.

-Soy una antigua líder del sector V. -Comento fríamente la afroamericana. -Puedo y lo hago.

-Hermana...tú. -Cinco apretó los dientes.

-Escuche que les hace falta personal en tu sector...No seas tan orgullosa Abby, acepta a la niña. - Comento la adolescente.

-Además, como ex líder supremo yo también la apruebo como nuevo miembro del sector V. -Comento Chad.

-Sí, ¡Pero tú ya no eres personaje relevante! -Comento Cuatro.

-Tranquilo cuatro. -Intento calmarlo número dos. - Creo que Chad esta consiente del insignificante papel que le toco en esta temporada.

"Insignificante." "Yo soy insignificante."

\- Oigan... ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy insignificante! -Exclamo de rodillas el adolescente, al borde del llanto. Era una visión demasiado penosa.

-En las últimas dos temporadas pasaste de antagonista a comparsa cómico. -Sentenció Cree. -Creo que la partida del agente Uno te afecto de una forma muy gay.

-¡No importa jefe, yo no creo que sea insignificante! -Dijo Rayita con su voz masculina.

-¡Oh, Rayita! ¡Eres la única que me entiende! - Chad derramó lágrimas masculinas.

-Soy solo yo, o aquí se respira un aire de incomodidad. - Comento número dos.

-No eres el único. - Comento número cinco. - A mí también me perturba.

\- ¡Alejémonos antes que empiecen con sus besitos y cariñitos! - Exclamó cuatro. -Ya hasta parecen fanfic barato.

Ya, lejos de la escena de novela de la tarde.

\- Vaya, hiciste un buen trabajo...Te llamas Isabel Torres ¿No es así? - Dijo Cinco. - No cualquiera mantiene una pelea con Quincy y sale victoriosa.

\- Yo, no fue nada. -Chabelita contesto con timidez. - Yo solo me deje llevar por el momento.

-¡Eso fue demasiado imprudente de tu parte! ¡Debes cuidarte un poco más! -Dijo Cuatro, para extrañeza de dos y cinco.

-¡Lo sé y lo siento mucho! - Se disculpó Chabelita. -¡Por lo general soy más del tipo que evita meterse en problemas! -La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Por cierto...buenos reflejos. Se nota que tienes práctica con el Kung fu australiano.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Aun me falta mucho para ser tan buena como mi padre!

\- Odio admitir que mi hermana tenga razón, pero. - Cinco fijo la mirada en la chica nueva. -¿Te han ofrecido integrarte a algún sector?

-¿Acaso piensas reclutarla para nuestro sector? ¿No es un poco precipitado?

-Sera algo temporal, hasta que consigamos rescatar a las hermanas Sanban de aquélla peligrosa secta. Creo que por el momento podrás usar el número tres momentáneamente, por lo menos hasta que te entreguen tu número clave definitivo.

-¿El número tres? ¿No es algo precipitado? -Comento Dos, mirando de reojo a número Cuatro.

-Abby es la líder, ella debe tener sus razones. Además, no es como si fuera un número permanente. -Contesto seriamente el niño rubio.

-Bueno, ya qué. Si es lo que deciden, no me opongo.

-Bueno, sí no hay nada más que discutir. ¡Isabel Torres, numero 3 (temporal) bienvenida al sector V! - Comentó Abby.

\- ¡Al fin soy una agente oficial de KND! ¡Ahora todos los niños del mundo se encuentran seguros! - Exclamo jubilosa la niña nueva.

Cinco horas después, ya casi de noche.

\- ¡Ayuda, quien sea! ¡Que alguien me baje de aquí! -Gritaba llena de pánico Katniss. Isabel la había amarrado al poste y se había olvidado de ella. Llevaba horas esperando que alguien la bajara. - ¡Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí!

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Capitulo nuevo subido...ojala el próximo capitulo no me tome tanto tiempo.

Atte: un autor muy vago en subir episodios nuevos.


End file.
